<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【弓枪】失物招领 by CrystalMorgenstern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512077">【弓枪】失物招领</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern'>CrystalMorgenstern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果有一天你的爱人突然变成了一只猫猫，你会怎么做？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现代paro医生茶×杀手狗<br/>前四章是已更新从个人lof搬运，预计七章完结，可能有番外<br/>鬼知道什么时候更新.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>……突然，有些想那家伙了。</p><p>小巷的墙壁脏兮兮的，上面布满残破不堪的传单和杂乱无章的涂鸦。库丘林背靠着墙壁缓缓坐下，从伤口渗出的鲜血浸湿衣料，在墙上拖出大片深色的痕迹。</p><p>真是糟糕透了，他想。明明都到了这种时候了，脑海中最先浮现出的念头不是“还能坚持多久”抑或是“在支援到达前如何保持清醒”，却是这样无谓且无趣的想法。</p><p>虽然到了这个地步无论哪种想法都有够蠢的。默默在心里嘀咕着，他尝试着调整因为之前的剧烈运动和失血而变得有些急促的呼吸，腹部的伤口却让他不得不终止这个过程并倒吸一口凉气——那是方才在遭遇战中落下的伤。额外的交战发生在他从任务地点撤退后与组织其他成员会合的途中，敌对组织的追兵埋伏在半路——虽然也不是没有料到会发生这种情况，但在已经在任务中负伤的情况下单挑一群杂兵实在有些难度。左肩的枪伤对他的行动造成了些许限制，不过最后他还是赢了，然而代价却也十分显而易见：敌方其中一人在争斗中将手中的军刺深深刺入了他的腹部。虽然紧接着他就将子弹送进了对方的头颅，但军刺在那之前就已经被拔出，从伤口位置看虽未直接伤及大动脉，然而血却眼看着要止不住。无论如何在这种状况下赶路都是不可能的，因此他只能凭借着仅剩的力气勉强移动到巷子的深处，向总部发出求援信号后被迫老老实实地坐在这里，等待支援人员的接应。</p><p>然而即使尽可能地减少活动，体力和意识的清醒程度也仍然在随着血液的流失而逐渐流失。撑在地面上的手已经抬不起来了，他低头看向另一只捂住伤口的手，不出意料地看到满手的红色。眼帘也逐渐变得沉重起来，他呼出重浊的、带着血味的气息，然后把头也靠在墙上，仰面望向视野中已经变得有些模糊的夜空。</p><p>支援不知还要多久才会赶到。如果在那之前就因为失血过多而死掉的话，倒也说不上有什么不甘心的。他这一辈子自认没有太多遗憾的事情，也不存在什么未能了结的心愿，不过令人头痛的事情前几天倒是平添了一件：就在一周之前，因为某些不明不白的原因，他和目前正处于同居关系的某个家伙大吵一架，并且在当天晚上就搬离了对方的房子。而直到一周后的现在，双方之间仍然没有出现一方先联系另一方或是互相联系的情况，但是也没有人明确提出分手，两边都维持着僵持不下的状态，谁也不肯前进或是后退一步。</p><p>其实仔细想来事态发生的原因倒也没有那么难以概括，非要说的话大概就是鸡毛蒜皮的小事累积起来才导致了这样的结果吧。他努力地运转着因为失血而已经变得有些迟钝的思维，回想着之前的种种，不由得觉得有些可笑。从一开始他们的理念似乎就没相合过，也不知道究竟怎么就凑在了一起，又是怎么才走到了现在这一步。</p><p>“不想留在这里的话就走吧。虽然也不是拿不出维持这房子的必要开支，但少了一个人住的话倒是还能再省点。”</p><p>他已经无法回想起来争吵是如何开始的了，只记得对方最后说出的话轻描淡写，像是懒得和他理论太多。而他当时则被激得心头火起，甩下一句“走就走啊谁还想在这里听老妈子说教是怎样”就径直回了房间，开始收拾行李。因为私人物品也不是很多，所以整个收拾的过程甚至没有超过一小时，而直到他重重地摔上大门离开，那人也只是保持伫立在窗前的姿势，不曾回头看他哪怕一眼。当然，自那之后两人之间也完全没有对话。</p><p>那天晚上他住回了在尚未与对方确立关系时组织给他安排的住处，一间中等面积的公寓。虽然冷清了些，但是一个人住倒也没什么不好，更何况半年前他也是这样一个人住在这里的。推开门时迎接他的并不是满屋子的灰尘，这令他感到有些意外，随即他便想起在搬去与那家伙同住之前不情不愿地与对方一同收拾了这里，并且对方还不嫌麻烦地把所有家具都用防尘罩遮了起来。想到这里他莫名觉得越发窝火，撤掉防尘罩简单收拾了一遍就草草睡下。</p><p>之后他重新开始了一个人的生活。然而这期间他并没有等到来自对方的任何讯息；社交软件上对方的头像永远是一成不变的灰色。有的时候他会想发点什么过去，但对着对话框里的字删删改改，最后还是退出了聊天界面；也有的时候他会望着通讯录顶端的某个号码出神，想要打过去却还是在拨出的一瞬间按下了挂断键。其实这些天里他倒也没怎么频繁地想起对方，只是偶尔需要靠速冻食品或是外卖解决晚餐的时候，看着那些略显简单的菜色不由得回想起对方的手艺。但是因为接下来就会立刻联想到那张总是紧绷着的几乎没什么表情的脸，随后就会想起那人关于总是劝他少吃这些东西和规律进餐的唠叨，他顿时就又彻底失去了继续回忆的兴趣，摇了摇头便不再想了。就这样过去了五天，然后在第六天，他在吃着外卖送来的蛋包饭的时候接到了需要在第二天出任务的通知。之后，就是现在这副光景了。</p><p>真没想到人生的终末居然会是这样。视野已经逐渐开始被漆黑的色块填充，呼吸也变得愈发吃力，就连伤口的疼痛都快要感受不到了。鲜血的味道弥漫在喉间，他咽下涌上喉头的污血，叹了口气，勉强动了动嘴角，勾出一丝苦笑。不知是否是临死前的记忆回放，他的脑海里倏忽浮现出对方的面容，挥之不去。</p><p>如果那家伙在这里就好了，他模模糊糊地想着。那样的话自己说不定还能拿这副模样跟对方开个玩笑，比如稍微骗对方一下，说是因为之前的事分心才受伤之类的话。是那个人的话，虽然可能还在生着气，但估计也会絮絮叨叨地说他一顿，然后替他处理伤口吧。就算只是再见上一面也好，那样的话或许他就能够解释清楚自己只是赌气离开，而且自己当时也不应该把话说得那么重。但是他转而想到这当然是不可能的：没有联系的情况下对方应该不会了解他离开之后的状况，当然也不会知道他现在很快就要从这个世界上消失了。</p><p>真是太逊了，他想。之前本来还觉得自己没有什么可称之为遗憾的事情，现在却凭空多出了一件。</p><p>意识已经昏昏沉沉，眼睛也已经快要睁不开了，很快最后一丝用于挣扎的力气也将彻底消失。这样想着，他索性闭上眼睛，任由失血的疲倦感将自己拖入黑暗与寒冷的深渊。</p><p>——但是，好像有什么发生了变化。</p><p>“喵~”</p><p>意识即将远去的时候，周围却隐约传来了某种令人在意的声音。他费力地撑开眼帘望去，然后在已经一片模糊的视野中找寻到一团几乎重叠进夜色的生物的影子，像是……一只猫。之所以还能够分辨出来，大概是因为“它”的叫声，以及“它”正在注视着他的那两点金色——那应该是“它”的眼睛吧。</p><p>什么啊，本来还以为是都市传说发生在自己身上之类的，原来只是一只路过的黑猫罢了，况且也说不好究竟是不是死前的幻觉……虽然之前也曾听说过有些猫会在自己的饲主将死之时做出异常举动之类的说法，但他又与面前这只猫素不相识，或许它多半只是循着浓重的血味过来，想要在他死后把他当成一顿美餐吧。</p><p>随便它怎样好了，反正自己也已经没有力气做什么了。这么想着他重新闭上双眼，垂下头，放任自己向更深处坠去。</p><p>“……Emiya……”</p><p>他不知道自己究竟有没有念出这个名字。因为下一秒，浓重的黑暗就彻底淹没了他最后的意识。</p><p> </p><p>“喵……？”</p><p>浑身漆黑的猫眨了眨一双金色的眼睛，再次发出了叫声，但是这一次面前的人类没有任何回应。似乎察觉到了这一点，它走上前去，用前爪碰了碰他垂在地上的手。然而即便如此，对方仍然低垂着头，靠着墙根一动不动地坐在自己的血泊里。虽然暂且还活着，但是如果伤口得不到处理，那么他在几分钟之内便会就此死去。</p><p>它围着他转了一圈，奇迹般地没有踩到周围半干涸的血迹。然后它蹲坐在他面前，发出了声音，却不是“喵喵”的叫声，而是类似人类女性的嗓音。*</p><p>“哎~人类还真是麻烦啊喵。有什么想说的话当面说清楚不就好了，非要搞得到最后都没法实现喵。”</p><p>如果这时恰好有人路过并且目睹了这副场景，那么他一定会大惊失色——毕竟在普通人的认知里，猫是不可能说出人的语言的。但是因为附近人烟本就稀少，所以这景象似乎就这么被忽略了。</p><p>“不过嘛，如果每个人都那么坦率的话，大概也不会轮到额外的角色出场了喵，”黑猫继续自顾自地说着，“虽然不能用原本的形态出现真的很麻烦，比如就像这样，说话时会带上奇怪的尾音喵……不过不这么做又会引起恐慌，所以说人类果然很麻烦喵。”</p><p>“咳咳，言归正传喵，”黑猫清了清嗓子，“既然看到了，总不能坐视不理喵。嗯……是叫库丘林对吧？总而言之，我听见了你的心声喵。那么要不要试一下，用你和你的恋人之间的信任和我打个赌喵？”</p><p>然而显而易见的是，已经陷入昏迷的人类男性根本无法作出回答。</p><p>“不回答的话，那就默认你同意了喵。3,2,1……好，就这么说定了喵，”似乎很是满意一般，黑猫优雅地甩了甩尾巴，然后再次抬起了前爪。若是有普通人看到这样的景象，想必会难以置信——从那只前爪的肉垫中央，淡蓝色的、半透明的类似丝线的东西正延伸出来，像是某种施术用的媒介。那些丝线飞速地自行编织着，以人类男性的身体为中心，它们包绕成一个圆形法阵的形状。紧接着，更多的丝线从法阵里生长出来。它们一刻不停地延伸着，很快便接触到他的身体，随即它们攀上他，沿着特定的路径走行着，进入他的体内，透过皮肤和衣料，微微散发出淡蓝色的光芒。而直到那光芒几乎要覆盖那具身体时，它才将前爪放下，与此同时那些丝线也像是听从它的号令一般，立刻停止了自身的动作。</p><p>“作为必要的抵押，这身体就先由我保管了喵。不过你放心，只要你和他能够在规定时间内达成我的要求，那么我自然会把它完好无损地还给你喵。至于契约的部分……”它再次望向男人，然后似是惋惜般地摇了摇头，“算了，现在这个状况不行，还是等下再说吧喵。”</p><p>接着它向前走进法阵，抬起了另外一只前爪。已经停止活动的法阵随着它的动作又再次运作起来，发出强烈的蓝色光芒。当光芒终于散尽的时候，无论是那个法阵，还是坐在那里的男人，抑或是那只拥有金色眸子的黑猫，全都消失不见了。只有已经褪成殷红色的血迹还留在那里，似乎正沉默地昭示着有什么曾经发生过。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“——不过，我可没有说过，当你们再次见面的时候，对方一定会认出你——或者说，知道你就是‘你’哦。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　2.</p><p>　　「……醒……」</p><p>     有什么声音从耳边传来，隐隐约约的，听不太清楚。</p><p>　　「……醒来……」</p><p>　　是在做什么……在呼唤自己吗？好吵……</p><p>　　眼皮还是很沉，无论如何都无法睁开。身体也轻飘飘的，无法感受到自己的存在。</p><p>　　这是……在做梦？不，不对，如果直到最后都没能等来支援的话，那么现实世界的自己大概率已经是一具尸体了吧。死人是不会做梦的，所以这里难道是死后的世界吗？</p><p>　　「……醒来吧……」</p><p>　　四周本来是一片无光的深渊，但就像是被施了什么魔法似的，在那个声音响起的下一秒突然亮了起来。并非如同天光大亮的那种感觉，那样的光线与其说是微弱不如说是柔和，就像是轻柔地从空间外部照进来一般。</p><p>奇妙的是眼帘似乎也没有刚才那么沉重了，与此同时耳边再次响起了声音，与之前几次不同，这一次那个声音近乎异常地清晰——</p><p>　　「——醒来吧，库丘林。」</p><p>　　——为什么，那个声音……会知道自己的名字？</p><p>　　“奇怪了，还没有完全醒来吗？该不会是之前出现的时间晚了，灵魂已经逸散掉了吧……也不对，明明之前传送过来的时候还在的……”</p><p>　　音色和之前呼唤自己的声音不太一样。没有庄重和严肃的感觉，倒是添了几分属于少女的纯真，以及些微的焦急。</p><p>　　“……谁啊……”</p><p>　　意料之外地，虽然声音有些沙哑，但居然顺利地说出了话。他尝试着睁开眼睛，模糊的视野在历经几次眨眼之后逐渐变得清晰，而首先浮现在眼前的，是发出淡蓝色的光芒、被交叉的光环缠绕着的、外形类似于星球的某个存在。</p><p>　　“……？！”</p><p>　所以刚才一直在说话的就是这个球？有些不敢置信地想着，他低下头望向自己的身体——似乎仍然有着实体，肩上和腹部的伤口也还在，但是感受不到应有的疼痛，也无法感受到自己的重量。身边似乎有什么石头碎片一样的东西漂浮着，他试着伸出手去碰，然而手指却只是徒劳地从那碎片中间穿了过去。</p><p>　　……就算不是所谓的灵异向作品中描写的那种半透明的、幽灵一样的状态，很显然这也不像是还活着的样子，所以说这里果然是死后的——</p><p>　　“并不是哦，”和之前同样的声音突然响起，惊得他不由得打了个不存在的寒战，“这里既不是死后的世界，也不是在做清醒梦。”</p><p>　　“……你知道我心里在想什么？”或许是因为伤口还空洞洞地留在那里，他发出声音的过程仍然有些艰难。但即便如此，他也觉得自己必须得问个清楚——关于自己现在的处境，以及有关对方的情报。</p><p>　　“虽然听上去很犯规，但是的确可以哦。而且我也知道你的名字，刚才唤醒你的也是我。啊，对了，好像还没有自我介绍……”他惊讶地瞪大双眼，反复确认确实是面前的星球状物体正在发出声音，“我是人类的无意识所产生出的集合体，你可以称呼我为‘阿赖耶’。以及，你好，名为库丘林的人类。”</p><p>　　“所以这里到底是哪，我为什么会在这种地方？”他的声音仍旧虚浮，但语气里的焦急却无法掩饰，“还有，既然你说这不是死后的世界，那就证明我还活着？是你救了我吗？”可是如果自己还活着的话，为什么又会是现在这种状态呢。</p><p>　“看来你的疑问很多，一个一个慢慢解释吧，”那个声音说着，“首先，你确实还活着，是我救了你；其次，这里是时间与空间之间的一处缝隙，在救下你之后我就带你到这里来了，其实地点倒也不是很重要，只不过是想找个方便谈话的场所而已，至于为什么要谈嘛……”那声音停顿了一下，“这就和你现在的状态有关了。你已经发觉自己触碰不到事物了吧？那是因为现在的你只是灵魂。不过如果刚一醒来就发现自己变得半透明了的话，应该会被吓到吧，所以我用了点方法，让你看上去没有那么可怕……不过没能消去伤口这一点实在是很遗憾。以及，我这里有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”</p><p>　　“随便哪个都一样……”或许是短时间内接收了大量的信息，他现在觉得自己的头有点疼。</p><p>　　“唔，好消息是我已经把你身体上的伤修复好了，”那个声音不徐不疾地说着，“但坏消息是因为你以自己的肉体作为筹码和我定下了赌约，所以这具肉体暂时还不能还给你。”</p><p>　　“哈？赌约？”虽然倒也不是没有接触过这类事物，但面对从昏迷之后到现在这段时间内完全空白的记忆，他现在只觉得一个头两个大，“什么时候的事，我完全不记得啊……”</p><p>　　“是啊，”那个声音似乎很是悠然自得，“就是之前从你旁边路过的时候……”</p><p>　　“等下，路过？”打断对方的同时，他觉得自己越来越迷惑了，“我们……在哪里见过吗？”</p><p>　　一边这样问着，他一边努力地回忆着自己在陷入黑暗之前见到的东西。如果说有什么恰好“路过”的话……昏黑的视野之中，隐约浮现的、那双闪烁着的金色眼睛——</p><p>　　“没错，就是你想的那样，我们之前确实见过面，”那个声音说，“不过看样子你好像记不太清了。或许用上之前那个时候的形象的话，大概能唤起你更多相关的记忆吧？”</p><p>　　下一秒，面前的球体化作光粒消失在空气里，然后他再次瞪大了眼睛，看着一只有着漆黑毛皮和金色眼瞳的猫出现在自己面前。</p><p>　　“………………居然是你啊！！！……咳，咳咳……”</p><p>　　脑海中的记忆碎片与眼前的形象完美重合，惊讶过度使得他不由得大喊出声，但随即却又因为刺激到干涩的喉咙深处和牵扯到伤口而开始呛咳。不过身居此处倒是有一点好处，就是无论自己表现得有多么丢人都不会被看到——除了他身前那只猫以外。</p><p>　　“没错，那时候你见到的就是我喵，”好像满意于他终于回想起来的反应似的，黑猫眨了眨眼睛，语气也变得肯定起来，“不过情绪太过激动可是会影响灵魂存在的稳定程度的，所以在那之前先听我把话讲完吧喵，”说话间他看着黑猫摇身一变，又变回之前那副球体的模样，“本来如果不是人类即将毁灭之类的特殊状况，像我这样的存在是不会直接出现在人间的，而就算是出现了，也不会被人类察觉到——不过这次应该算是个意外吧。”</p><p>　　虽然几乎完全没有听懂，但面对着这样的状况，他不得不秉持着少有的耐心继续听对方说下去。</p><p>　　“好，接下来我们来谈关于赌约的问题，”面前的球体继续说道，“之前显现的时候我并没有发现什么对于人类整体来说极为危险的状况，原本打算再停留一些时间就离开，结果却在那之前遇到了你。见死不救似乎不太好，而且我又刚好听到了你的愿望，于是就暂时维持住了你的生命，至于治愈你的肉体的工作，是在那之后才展开的。”</p><p>　　类似于“见死不救似乎不太好”的话他以前好像也听过，但是现在却无论如何都想不起来那究竟是谁说的。听上去或许自己正在亲身经历什么都市传说之类的东西也说不定，他想，但是这样……好像也不坏？</p><p>　　“不过呢，”这一次那声音居然难得地没有对他内心的想法做出评判，但接着话锋却又一转，“虽然救你是很轻而易举的事，但是想要活下去就必须要付出相应的代价，对吧？外加当时你身上好像也没有什么能够拿来与我等价交换的东西，在那种情况下也就只好把你的身体先暂时当做抵押了……不过你居然还答应了，真是个爽快的人呢！”</p><p>　　“啊？”他有些摸不着头脑，“我什么时候答应过这种事情……”如果一切都如它所言，而自己的推算又没有错误，那么在与它相遇的时候乃至所谓“定下赌约”的整个过程中，自己应该都还是昏迷着的吧。</p><p>　　“……哎呀，不好意思，我忘记了，”似乎突然想起了什么似的，那个声音突然停顿了一下，随即声线变得有些迟疑，“那个时候你好像失去了意识，所以我就当你默认接受啦。”</p><p>　　“…………”</p><p>　　他决定收回之前的想法——自己究竟是倒霉到了什么程度才会遇上这种事情？</p><p>　　“哎，先别想得那么消极嘛，”那声音似乎还有些委屈，“我只是觉得你的故事也挺有趣的，如果再加上一份赌约的话，事情的发展一定会变得更加有趣，所以才……啊对了，还有一件事忘了告诉你，就是一旦定下了赌约，就没有办法反悔了哦。如果反悔不去执行或者是中途放弃的话，那么你的身体就直接归我所有了哦。怎么样，想知道赌约的内容是什么吗？我现在就可以讲给你听哦？”</p><p>　　“……好吧。”要忍耐，他一边尽力压制着情绪的波动一边想着，毕竟已经到了这个地步，除了听从对方的指令之外似乎也没有什么更好的选择——“你倒是说说，那个该死的赌约的内容到底是什么？”</p><p>　　他觉得自己几乎快要咬牙切齿了——虽然这样的后果是他发现自己的身体好像变透明了一点。</p><p>　　“别冲动，别冲动，”大概是也注意到了这细微的变化，那个声音紧接着响起，语气有些焦急，“灵魂的状态已经开始变得有些不稳定了，如果你的灵魂真的逸散掉的话，那就连我都没有办法让你回到现实世界去了……回到正题，话说回来，你最近是不是和重要的人吵过架？”</p><p>　　“啊，倒是有一次……嗯？！”也不知道是因为之前对方提到的所谓“状态不稳定”还是别的什么原因，他感觉自己似乎莫名奇妙地没法集中注意力，而当意识到的时候，他才反应过来自己好像已经在对方的引诱下说漏嘴了。</p><p>　　“不是，等下，为什么连这种事都能知道啊？！”他实在没能抑制住自己的惊讶之情。</p><p>　　“我之前说过的嘛，我可以探知你的内心，关于你在想什么自然也是了如指掌，”对方的声线似乎恢复了之前那种属于少女的纯真，“而且那个时候你也说出了对方的名字吧？我都听到了哦。在那种情况下还能想起来的人，一定是非常重要的人吧？”</p><p>　　“……倒也不是特别重要，”明知这个问题已经无从回避，但不知为什么，他还是不太想承认这个事实——即使那些辩解听上去苍白无力，“我和那家伙只是认识，并且凑巧住得很近而已……”</p><p>　　“哎~真的吗？”耳畔的声线好像又变得揶揄了起来，“那么我要公布赌约的内容了哦……其实也很简单，就是变成一只猫，去陪在你认识的那个、和你住得很近的人的身边哦。”</p><p>　　“……哈？”</p><p>　　他感觉自己现在的心情难以言喻。人类的集体无意识创造出来的东西，难道其实也是有着相当的恶趣味的吗……不过仔细一想，又好像没有哪里不对……</p><p>　　“虽然其实这次很贴心地没有设置具体的规定时间，”球状物体继续说道，“但是理论上来讲猫的寿命也就只有10~15年哦，所以其实应该还算是有完成期限的吧？条件是如果对方说出心底最真实的想法，目标就算达成，而这份赌约也会自动完成并解除，你也就可以取回自己原本的身体啦。在那之前，还请好好努力，务必要把自己的心意传达给对方哦。”</p><p>　　“……不是吧……”</p><p>　　他觉得自己现在正在逐渐丧失抱怨的意愿与力气。先不论这个目标定得是否过高，打从和那家伙认识以来，他就没见过对方直白地表达过几次自己的意见——除非对方正处于嘲讽某人或者某事的状态。</p><p>　　“反悔了吗？现在就放弃也是可以的哦，”那个声音再度响起，似乎比之前要严肃许多，“事先说好，真的打算放弃的话，你的身体就归我了，至于灵魂嘛，你可以选择就在这里等待它慢慢逸散掉，当然也可以选择回去，我可以把你的灵魂送回现实世界。但是没有容器承载的灵魂的存在时间只能通过你想要留在人间的执念的强弱程度来决定。如果没有什么执念的话，大概几个小时就会消散掉吧，不过倒是也有一直徘徊了很久才被慢慢磨耗掉的个例在……你更喜欢失踪的结局还是更喜欢死亡？喜欢哪种就选择哪种好了，等你决定好之后我会把有关的信息传达给相关的人的。但如果是后一种的话，距离之前‘那个’时间点已经过去一段时间了，再把遗体的类似物放在原本的地方，大概会引起恐慌吧……”</p><p>　　“喂喂喂等一下！打住！”他连忙打断似乎已经替他把身后事都安排好了的声音，“我又没有说反悔！”</p><p>　　但是身为人的时候都无法解决的问题，变成猫之后岂不是更加难以解决吗？而且更重要的是，一只猫到底要如何传达心意——</p><p>　　“唔，不过看样子你也不像是会轻易反悔的人啦，”不知道为什么，他似乎从那声音里听出了一丝称赞，“至于如何传达心意的问题，就不是我所能管辖的范畴了。我只负责让作为赌约关键因素的你和那个人必然有机会相遇，剩下的部分就麻烦你自己加油了哦。来吧，伸出手来，作为防止你中途反悔或者放弃的保险装置，我们之间还是需要签订一个契约的……”</p><p>　　那声音里稍微掺杂了些无机质感，他伸出手，与此同时看见从面前的球体周围升起蓝色的光点，而那些光点很快又化作同色的、闪着光的细线，沿着他伸出的那只手攀爬上来，然后向全身扩展，直到他整个人全身上下都被那些发光的蓝色丝线覆盖。</p><p>　　“好，这样就完成了，”那个声音似乎很满意，“距离契约生效和赌约开始执行还有一段时间，你还有什么想问的吗？最好趁现在都问个清楚哦，毕竟我不负责售后服务嘛。”</p><p>　　“……不能变成其他动物吗，比如狗之类的……为什么一定要变成猫？”他问得有些艰难，“而且就算一定会遇见，但之后却又错过的话，那岂不是——”</p><p>　　老实说他其实对自己的运气一向都没什么自信。如果不巧发生了最坏的情况，那岂不是从今往后，自己都要作为一只猫度过余生了吗。</p><p>　　“嗯……因为猫咪很可爱吧？”那个声音说着，“不过虽然理论上来讲物种其实并不重要，只要是可爱的都好，但很遗憾的是这次你并没有选择的余地哦。至于相遇之后会发生什么，我也无法预料，不如试着把全部赌注都押在你们之间的信任与默契上吧？”</p><p>　　结果问了和没问根本没什么区别——不，不如说从一开始自己就不应该完全相信对方所有的话。腹诽着的同时他却忽然感觉到一阵眩晕，眼帘也再次变得沉重起来。几乎是强迫自己睁开眼睛，他再次低下头自视，看见那些缠绕在自己身上的丝线发出了比之前更为强烈的光。感觉到处于视野边缘的球体似乎正在变得巨大，迟疑了一瞬之后他反应过来，正在变化的并非对方，而是自己灵魂的轮廓——此刻它正在不断缩小，似乎正在逐渐调整为一个“合适”的形状。</p><p>　　“啊，看来已经没时间了呢，”耳边的声音也正逐渐变得模糊，仿佛是隔着几层屏障传来，“和临时容器的融合已经开始了。在那之前先放任自己小睡一下吧，这样也能减轻一些灵魂层面的负担哦。那么，祝你好运。”</p><p>　　像是正在引诱对象进入梦境一般，那个声音越来越轻，困意也随之逐渐侵袭脑海。</p><p>　　当再次醒来的时候，自己就会以某种与之前不同的形态回到现实世界了吧。如果是这样的话，那么如对方所言，稍微睡上那么一会儿，应该……也无所谓吧？</p><p>　　“——不过，我可没有说过，当你们再次见面的时候，对方一定会认出你——或者说，知道你就是‘你’哦。”</p><p>　　“……？”</p><p>　　残存的听觉捕捉到比之前还要轻上许多的话语。不过，那究竟是，什么意思呢。</p><p>　　还没能来得及做出最基本的分析和反应，他的意识就如同断了线一般，骤然陷入了黑暗。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>那个家伙……真的认出他了吗？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实是从第二章里拆出来的，因为第二章字数爆了（沉痛）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　3.</p><p>　　他差不多是被冷醒的。</p><p>　　或许是因为在夜间的缘故，不时刮过的风实在是很冷，而让他证实自己做出的对时间的判断的，是刚才睁开眼睛时视野里亮起的、那盏明晃晃的路灯。相当高大的灯柱以及遥远得过分的夜空让他意识到自己的“身体”——用以暂时承载他的灵魂的容器确实变小了。附近似乎并没有能够映出身形的东西，因此他只能通过有限的、对自己的观察来推知自己现在的模样。借着余光和头顶的灯光，他看见覆盖自己全身的深色毛皮，以及四肢末端化为兽爪与肉垫的组合的手掌与脚掌，而时不时从身体后侧传来的、摆动与摩擦的感觉让他意识到自己身上多了条尾巴。</p><p>　　……还真就被变成猫了啊。</p><p>　　这样想着的同时他试图开口，然后取代人类的语言响起的一声轻微的“喵”让他再次坐实了自己的推断。</p><p>　　随之展开的是对环境的观察。身下的触感以及从尾巴处传来的感觉使他意识到自己正蜷缩在一块草地上。草尖的触感比起柔嫩更趋近于干枯之前那种无力的柔软，因此季节应该还是深秋——与自己出事那晚的季节是一致的。但至于已经过去了多久，就需要依赖对建筑物和街景的观察做出进一步判断——尚且保有的之前的记忆里，那个自称“阿赖耶”的东西曾经说过，距离他被从现实世界带到之前那处空间开始，已经过去了一段时间。而至于只是过去了几天还是已经过去了几年，那家伙并没有向他透露。</p><p>　　思考着的同时他尝试着起身，试图在进一步适应这具身体的同时，通过扩大自己的活动范围来对周围做出观察，但迟到的疼痛却在他撑起身体的一刻突然全部爆发出来，疼得他差点直接摔回原本的姿势。好不容易站稳之后他开始仔细分辨疼痛的来源：四肢和背部似乎有擦伤和磕碰留下的伤，不过好像并没有流血，应该是处于即将结痂的阶段，习惯了之后就也没有最初发现时那般疼痛；从身体内部传来的酸疼和沉重感大概是因为灵魂还没有完全与容器适应所导致的，过段时间大概就会自愈；唯一一处需要在意的是右后腿处持续传来的痛楚，凭经验判断虽然应该不是骨折，但是钻心的刺痛却极大地限制了他身体活动的程度与行进的速度，并且让他意识到或许一段时间内，自己都没有办法走得很远了。</p><p>　　也不知道这是那个球的恶作剧还是怎样。无奈地想着，他最终还是决定拖着伤腿，放慢速度在附近走走，也好借着这个机会展开对周围环境的调查。但是在转过身看到视野尽头的建筑时，他吃惊得几乎差点叫出声——他不可能认错的，面前的建筑群就是半年前他搬过来与某个人同住的那栋公寓的所在地，而对方的住处就在临街的那幢楼的六层。</p><p>　　不得不说那个球状物体替他省去了很多寻找方面的麻烦，他不无激动地想。这条路是对方上下班的必经之路，他以前偶尔也这么干：收工之后先在附近的步行街逛上一会儿，等到对方快要下班的时候再回到这附近，假装顺路和对方一起回去，或是装作没带钥匙在门口等着对方开门——虽然有些时候是真的忘了带。</p><p>　　有了这个先决条件的话，或许只是等在这里就能等到那家伙过来。但接下来冒出的想法又不由得让他的精神重新紧绷起来：从那之后到现在中间经过了多长时间还不确定，万一对方已经从这里搬走的话就糟糕了。然而即便如此，因为腿上的伤导致行走不便，他也只能像商场里与父母走失的小孩子那样，在原地焦急且无助地等待着。</p><p>　　失去了用以参照的物体，就连时间的流速好像都变得慢了下来。漫长的空闲的时间里，他又回到了道路两旁的草丛，依靠着本能舔舐完身上的伤口之后便找了个不会使伤腿受压的姿势呆着，一边等一边数对面楼上的灯光，看着那些灯盏次第亮起，过了一段时间后又纷纷暗淡下去。</p><p>　　不知道究竟过去了几个小时，但即使楼上只剩几家住户还亮着灯，那家他一直关注着的窗子里却始终都没有透出亮光来。</p><p>　　或许时间已经过去太久，那家伙真的搬走了也说不定。做好最坏打算的同时困意也再次沿着神经攀附而上，他正准备先睡一觉再计划之后要做的事情，比身为人类时敏锐数倍的听觉就捕捉到了熟悉的声音——首先是远处传来的开关车门的声音，然后是离自己的位置越来越近的、皮鞋的鞋跟与柏油路面接触发出的声响，以及一声长长的叹息。</p><p>　　他激动得几乎要跳出草丛，但腿伤的限制让他只能一瘸一拐地慢慢走出来。站定之后他调整好方向，随即就看见自远处不断走近的白发青年的身影。对方身上仍然是那件常穿的黑色长风衣，手里拎着同色调的公文包。这身打扮曾经不止一次被他吐槽过于古板，但是现在这种曾经几乎看到厌烦的熟悉感却让他莫名感到鼻头发酸。</p><p>　　他们之间的距离越来越近。他近乎用尽全身的力气，想要喊出对方的名字，想说“我在这里”，但是最终，发出的却只是一声接着一声的猫叫声，而对方似乎完全没有注意到他，还在继续走着。</p><p>　　虽然感到十分窝火，但当前情况下除此之外就再没有表达自己想法的方式了。这么想着他再次发出了叫声，幸运的是这一次对方显然留意到了那显得有些突兀的声音：白发青年走了过来，脚步在他身前停住。然后他看见对方蹲下来，视线投在自己的身上。回望进对方的眼睛的时候，他看见那双灰色的眸子睁大了，似乎……有些惊讶。</p><p>　　“……Lancer？”</p><p>　　对方的声音很轻，语气里带着些许疑问，像是不敢置信。</p><p>　　一时间他也怔住了。那个称呼是他们刚认识不久时他透露给对方的、类似于代号的东西，在逐渐熟络起来并互相交换了真正的名字后，对方就很少再那么叫他了。有那么一瞬他甚至以为自己接收到的信息是错的：自己并未回到正常的时间线上、也即被带离现实世界的时间点之后，而是被扔到了至少半年前——那时他们刚刚结识不久，而他还没有搬去与对方同住。但如果时间并没有回溯的话，那么那个称呼大概就是出自于对方的直觉了吧。</p><p>　　那个家伙……真的认出他了吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　“还是没有任何音讯吗……好的，如果有关于他行踪的任何消息都请及时通知我，麻烦了。”</p><p>　　距离车被停进车位已经过去了一段时间。卫宫挂断电话，把手机屏幕朝下扣在旁边的副驾驶位上，望着面前的挡风玻璃好几分钟，才从走神的状态中回复过来，熄火，关闭所有电源，拿上包和手机开门下车，最后把车锁上。完成这一切工作之后，意识到自己的思绪仍然沉浸在刚才的那通电话中时，他不由得重重地叹了口气——已经过去整整三个星期了，但他仍然无法联系上对方，原因却不是之前的争吵以及随之而来的关系疏远，而是对方好像失踪了，并且至今为止都还下落不明。</p><p>　　事情要从三周之前开始说起。那次爆发争吵的结果是家里少了个人住，这没什么不好的，他想，至少一段时间内去超市买菜都不用买双份了。虽然那个蓝色头发的家伙走的时候把行李也带走了，但是依对方的性格来看，不出几天应该就会搬回来吧——他本来是这样想的，但现实的发展却并非如此。上个星期收拾房间的时候，他在之前给对方划出的房间里发现了几样似乎被对方遗忘在他的住处的物品：几件夏天的衣服，一盒似乎买回来就被搁置了的备用发圈，以及一块手表——而彼时对方已经有将近两个星期没有出现在他面前。或许那家伙不是不想回来，而是想要终结这段不明不白的关系了吧。这么想着他终于打算联系一下对方，让那家伙把私人物品取走，顺便就着这个问题讨论一下他们之间的关系是否应该就此结束，但是极为反常地，他在社交软件上发过去的信息始终都没能得到任何来自对方的回复，甚至都没有显示“已读”的标识。感到有些奇怪，以防万一他打了电话过去，然而无论拨出多少次号码，电话那边都始终是无人接听的状态。</p><p>　　直到这时他才意识到事态似乎变得有些严重了。虽然还无法完全排除对方仍然在生他的气的可能，但是这种始终无法联系上的状态未免太过不寻常了。最开始他想到的是去询问与对方关系较近的人，但是对方曾说过自己的亲属与旧识大都居住在海外，即使找到了联系方式似乎也起不到太大的作用。再后来他试图去联系对方的同事。虽然对方并未透露过自己真实的工作，但光是从每次对方出现在他家门口时身上的伤来推断，应该也不是份轻松的活计。对方常去兼职的花店和咖啡厅他也抽时间去过了，但结果仍然是一无所获——“那个人已经有两个周末都没来帮过忙了”，之前与蓝发青年共事过的花店店员和咖啡厅的老板都这样告诉他。几乎所有的线索都断了的情况下，逐渐开始为此事感到焦虑的他却在当天晚上接到了一通电话。电话对面的人语气诚恳，自称是蓝发青年的同事兼后辈，并且表达了希望他能在第二天下午和自己见上一面，谈论与蓝发青年有关的事。至于为什么一定要见面谈而非利用社交软件，对方的说法是“事关重大，而且这样可以增加可信度”。再三考虑之后，他答应了。</p><p>　　隔天下午他在约定的时间出现在了约好的地点，一处位于咖啡厅靠墙的角落的座席。桌子对面坐着个黑发的男性，西装革履，抬起头时能看见一双金色的眸子和眼角的泪痣。对方见他来了连忙起身迎接，待他落座之后便开始说明情况：他与库丘林隶属于同一组织。库丘林在两周之前外出执行任务后返回的途中遭遇意外并负伤，在任务地点附近向组织总部负责联络的专员报告位置后不久就失联了，支援的小队赶到的时候，没有在现场发现任何遗留的物品，只找到了他失联之前最后的行动轨迹和最终停留的地点，而他本人则至今未归，下落不明。至于为什么联系到了他，黑发青年说是因为之前在更新档案的时候，蓝发青年把他的号码添加进了“紧急联系人”一栏——据对方的解释，那里只能填写一位联系人的姓名与电话号码。这个信息栏本来存在的目的是一旦某位成员因为执行任务而遭遇不测，组织方面就可以很快找到能够接收该成员遗物的人，但是一般来讲在这种地方供职的人大都没什么可以牵挂的人或事物，所以实际上那一栏很少会有人填写。</p><p>　　说话间对方调出手机上拍摄于现场的照片给他看：小巷的地面上残留着滴落的血迹，那些红色的痕迹通往巷子深处，然后在尽头的墙角处聚成一大滩，而墙面上残留的涂鸦和粘贴着的零散的传单也都被拖拽状的血迹染红。</p><p>　　“事情就是这样，”黑发青年的表情有些担忧，“但是将这件事通知您并非是组织授意，而是出自我个人的意愿。虽然短期内组织不会将他除名，但是也不会在他身上投入太多时间，对他的搜索预计明天就会结束。不过请您宽心，我在这边还算有一些人脉，而且他带领的小队的成员和我都希望他能够平安无事地回来，因此在这段时间内我们会竭尽所能继续进行寻找。但若是有个万一，届时也请您做好最坏的打算……”</p><p>　　“……我了解了，”他沉默了一会儿才有些艰难地开口，“那就有劳你们了。多谢。”</p><p>　　他已经不记得那天自己具体是怎么和对方告别又回到住处的，只记得在路上开车的时候精神状态似乎差到险些被路边站岗的交警拦下来询问状况。不仅如此，那天晚上他还久违地失眠了，整个晚上他的脑海里几乎都在思考下午得知的那些事情，一闭上眼睛眼前就浮现出那几张充斥着对方血迹的现场照片。现在固执地认为那东西是伪造出来骗人的也并不现实，他试图说服自己“那家伙肯定不会有事的”，但是这种想法冒出来的一瞬间就因为连他自己也不相信而被否定了。而接下来就会回想起今天从别人口中得知的、蓝发青年把他当做能够托付身后事的人这一事实——或许在某种程度上来看，那算是对方对自己的信任的证明吧。</p><p>　　但是自己似乎在完全不知情的情况下辜负了这份信任。想到这里他又联想到之前那晚的争吵，以及自己最后下的那道逐客令——如果早知道事情会变成今天这个样子，那么他就算是愤怒到极点也不会选择说出那句话。然而话语一旦出口，便也再没有反悔的机会了。</p><p>　　那天直到凌晨四点半他才强迫自己闭上眼睛勉强睡了两个小时。所幸第二天他排到的刚好是晚班，去上班的时候脸色才没有显得那么差。虽然仍旧担心着蓝发青年的下落，但生活还是要继续，因此之后的几天里，他与之前见过面的那位黑发青年以每隔一天一次的频率保持着通讯，而交流的内容无非是搜索的发现与可能的推断。但很显然，今天依旧没有关于蓝发青年的任何消息。虽说没有消息某种程度上也算是好消息，然而他总归还是放不下那点担忧。</p><p>　　他一边试图驱散脑海中杂乱的想法，一边向住处所在的楼栋走去。但是走到半路，耳边突然响起了“喵喵”的叫声。</p><p>　　是流浪猫吗？但是这个季节在外面活动的流浪猫应该不是太多，说不定是最近压力太大，产生奇怪的幻觉了吧。这么想着他甩了甩头继续往前走，但是猫的叫声却并没有消失。</p><p>　　“果然还是去确认一下比较好”，鬼使神差地，脑海里冒出了这样的想法，于是他向声音传来的方向望去，不出意料地在视野尽头发现一抹小小的身影。</p><p>　　他向着它的位置走过去，而视野中的轮廓也愈发清晰，最后定格在一只小小的猫咪身上。他在那只猫身前蹲下来，借着路灯的光观察它的模样，而它几乎也在同一时刻看向了他。</p><p>　　面前的猫咪身上虽然好像有些脏兮兮的，但还能够看出它其实有着一身漂亮的深蓝色皮毛，以及一双赤色的兽瞳。在灯光的映照之下，那两抹深红的色彩看上去像极了红宝石。</p><p>　　他睁大了眼睛，拎着公文包的手不自觉地松开了，所幸它之前就被放在地上，没有发出可能吓跑面前那只猫的磕碰声。</p><p>　　“……Lancer？”</p><p>　　实在是太像了。意识到这点的时候，他才反应过来自己已经下意识地喊出了那个名字——他已经有很久都没有那么叫过蓝发的青年了。</p><p>　　似乎是在对他做出回应一般，面前的猫又轻轻地“喵”了一声。</p><p>　　……不，也只是很像而已。只是一只流浪猫罢了，又怎么可能真的是那家伙呢。或许自己最近真的太累了，盯着一只猫看都能看出既视感了。</p><p>　　“抱歉，”虽然同一只猫说话并不是什么有意义的事情，但他还是忍不住开口，手轻轻抚上面前那只猫的头部，“说了奇怪的话呢。你应该也有自己的名字吧，不，或许没有名字也说不定……只是看到你的毛色和眼睛，就会想起一个我以前认识的人。”</p><p>　　但是他把那个人弄丢了。对方不会再像这样望着他，也不会出现在下班的路上或是在家门口等着他了。</p><p>　　而猫当然不可能听懂人的语言，所以只不过是自言自语罢了。他叹了口气起身打算离开，却看见那只猫跟了过来，在他的裤脚处蹭了蹭，同时继续发出“喵喵”的叫声。是在向他要食物吃吗？</p><p>　　“我这里没有吃的哦，”他停下脚步回望它，对着它摇摇头，“不过你可以在这里等我一下，我上楼去找找……”家里应该还放着几根宠物用的火腿肠，是他当初专门买来喂附近的流浪猫用的。</p><p>　　接着他转身继续迈出步伐，但那只猫依旧不依不饶地跟上来。</p><p>　　与普通的流浪猫不同，这家伙好像有点太粘人了，他这样想着，再次转过身。</p><p>　　“都说了是去给你找吃的，你在这里乖乖等着就——”</p><p>　　然后他的脚步再次停住了，因为他突然注意到了一件事情：它的走姿好像有些异常，右侧的后腿像是使不上力气。</p><p>　　是受伤了吗？这样想着他再次俯下身，把身前的猫咪轻轻地抱起来。借着月光和灯光，他看见它身上有几处已经开始结痂的伤口，以及角度和姿势都不太自然的右后腿。</p><p>　　“你受伤了啊……”他低头看向怀里的猫，“是和别的猫打架了吗？还是自己不小心摔成这样的？”</p><p>　　但是猫不会回答他的问题，只是用那双红色的眼睛望着他，而后轻轻地叫了两声，那叫声听着似乎还有些委屈。</p><p>　　真没办法，看来自己是被这只猫缠上了。他这么想着，不由得又叹了口气。</p><p>　　“你要跟我走吗？”他问，“不过首先我们要去医生那里，帮你把伤治好，可以吗？”</p><p>　　听到“医生”两个字时的猫咪似乎有点想要逃开，但最终还是乖乖缩回他怀里，“喵”了一声，似乎在表示同意。他在避开伤口的地方摸了摸它，然后把它放在臂弯里，向着刚才停车的位置走去。</p><p>　　虽然今天的时间已经有些晚了，但是他那个当兽医的朋友应该还没下班，或许可以找对方帮个忙。</p><p>　　他解开车门的锁，打开门，把怀中的猫放在副驾驶的位置上，自己也坐进驾驶位，然后关上车门。刚想打开空调，腿上异样的触感却让他不得不暂停动作。他顺着异动传来的方向看去，然后发现刚才被放在旁边位置上的猫不知道什么时候已经爬到了自己腿上，那双望着他的红色眼睛亮闪闪的，不知是在讨好还是在邀功。无奈地叹了口气，他重新打开空调，把猫从腿上拿下来放回原本的位置，又摘下自己脖子上的围巾把它裹了个严实，然后才启动车子，向着三条街外的宠物医院开去。</p><p>　　“喵……”</p><p>　　一旁的猫咪发出了有些不满的叫声，似乎还想重新爬回他腿上，但是他并没有理会。</p><p>　　tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>库丘林直到现在才开始觉得，能够享用人类的食物是一件多么奢侈的事情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个毛色和眼睛的颜色……Cool，”金发的医生摘下口罩、脱下手套，把它们扔进一旁的医疗废物桶，然后才把操作台上试图拖着绑了夹板和绷带的后腿到处乱爬的猫抱起来，递交给坐在不远处的沙发上等待着的白发青年，“虽然不是Golden有些遗憾……不过卫宫，他真的只是你从路边捡回来的？你和流浪猫的相性也过于好了吧！”<br/>　　“我倒是没觉得，而且也是它一直缠着我，我又刚好发现它受了伤，实在不能放着不管，才打算带它到你这里来处理一下，”卫宫的语气里透出些无奈，“所以现在它的情况如何？”<br/>　　“右后腿的骨裂已经没有大碍了，接下来主要还是静养，”坂田金时扶了扶眼镜，把已经关掉的灯箱上放着的X光片取下来，“两周之后你再带小家伙过来看看恢复情况，如果恢复得好应该就可以把腿上的夹板拆掉了。对了，恢复期间还是比较需要补充营养的，我给你拿一罐软骨素吧，直接拌进猫粮或者罐头里吃就行……话说回来，你给他准备吃的了吗？”<br/>　　“还没，家里只有之前剩的火腿肠。”<br/>　　“那食盆和水碗呢？”<br/>　　“……也没有。”<br/>　　“猫砂和猫砂盆？”<br/>　　“没有，”卫宫摇摇头，“这个时间应该也没有开着的宠物用品店了，我本来打算今晚先凑合一下，然后明天一早去买的。”<br/>　　“你不会是临时起意决定收养这家伙，然后刚刚才发现自己完全没准备好需要用到的东西吧？”坂田金时的表情有些惊讶。<br/>　　沉默半晌之后，白发青年点了点头。<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　坂田金时现在觉得他面对的不是自己从读书时就认识的旧友，而是一个人生中头一次捡到流浪猫的中学生。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后事情以卫宫的车的后备箱里被几大袋猫粮和猫砂、至少够一个月吃的主食和零食罐头、配套的食盆和水碗、猫包、猫砂盆以及诸如猫抓板、逗猫棒和仿真玩具老鼠之类的东西塞满而告终，据对方称这些货物的来源是一个宠物用品店开不下去，于是把剩余库存全都塞到他这里让他帮忙顺带推销一下的朋友。<br/>　　从坂田金时那里卫宫得知这只目前赖在他腿上不走差点影响他开车的猫大约四个月大，而且显而易见地是雄性。在被问及“等到了合适的年龄要不要带他过来做手术”——与此同时对方做了个类似于剪刀的手势，而他也是通过那个手势得知那并不是通常意义上的手术——的时候，他明显感觉怀里的猫颤抖了一下，耳朵向后折过去，身上的毛也立了起来，直到他答复“如果能养到那个时候的话再说吧”并加以安抚之后，蓝色皮毛的猫咪才逐渐安静下来。<br/>　　说起来自己要养这只猫也只是因为看着似曾相识，再加上一时冲动罢了。而直到刚才这股冲动的劲头过去，他才意识到自己这份工作早出晚归，除了一天两顿饭之外根本没什么时间照顾这小家伙，而且居然还是第一次把猫带到住处养……简直可以称得上是养宠物的新手中表现最差的那一类了。<br/>　　只能期望这只猫稍微给他点面子，不要因为自己照顾不周而偷偷溜走了。这么想着，卫宫试图发动车子，低下头却发现趴在他大腿上的的猫完全没有哪怕动一下或是换个地方呆着的意思，就仿佛是什么和他的腿部绑定的挂件，而且还眯起了眼睛，似乎很舒服的样子。<br/>　　“快下来，”他开口，语气里带着些许无奈和疲惫，“你这样会影响我开车……”<br/>　　然而其实不用说出口，他也明白后半句的底气其实并没有那么足。只有四个月大的小猫安分地趴着几乎不会产生任何影响，甚至还很惹人怜爱——而他现在只是想要找个理由，让这只刚被捡到就突然开始同自己亲近起来的猫与自己保持距离……真是奇怪，自己为什么会这样想呢。<br/>　　最终所有的想法归于“猫又不可能明白人在说什么，没有与这家伙计较的必要”。总之先养上一段时间试试看吧，至少要等到这只猫的腿伤好了再谈之后的事。这样想着，他长长地呼出一口气，让纷乱的思绪平静下来，系好安全带，然后重新启动车子，往自己租住的公寓的方向驶去。<br/>　　专注于驾驶的白发青年没有注意到的是，在汽车启动之后，趴在他腿上的那只猫睁开眼睛看了他一眼，随即又眯起了眼睛——然而这一瞥的时间实在太短，短到它似乎根本未曾在他的余光里出现过。<br/>　　<br/>　　从被捡到开始，库丘林的心情就一直保持着相当复杂的状态。而在被卫宫带回住处后，他觉得这种心情复杂的程度似乎又凭空翻了个番。不管怎么说，以一只猫的视角来审视自己住了大半年的地方，这种体验还是有些新鲜的——虽然或许对那家伙来说，看着一只新领养的流浪猫进入陌生的环境完全不害怕、甚至像这里本来就是自己家一样，大摇大摆地逛来逛去这种事情可能也有点奇怪就是了。<br/>　　趁着卫宫在研究和摆放那些宠物专用的备品的时候，库丘林偷偷溜去自己之前住的房间看了一眼。令他意外的是，房间的布置几乎没怎么被动过，只是比他离开之前稍显整洁了些，自己之前不小心落下的发圈和手表被整整齐齐地摆在床头柜上，似乎是因为还没有整理完毕，墙上的衣柜抽屉开了条缝，他扒在抽屉边上往里看了一眼，发现了同样是因为他之前因为急于离开而落下的T恤和短袖衬衫。不知为何，这房间给他的感觉，就好像卫宫觉得他一定会再次回来一样。<br/>　　……什么啊，都这种时候了，这家伙在这里装深情给谁看呢。<br/>　　莫名其妙地，他突然觉得有些不爽。<br/>　　“Lancer？你在哪？”<br/>　　身后忽然传来寻找的喊声，他本能地竖起耳朵去听。但其实无需判断，声音的来源当然是这间房子里目前唯一的人类。他想要离开房间，但是身体却突然停了下来，然后抖了抖身上的毛——这个动作一开始把他吓了一跳，甚至整只猫直接僵在原地，而后他反应过来，这大概是猫的本能之一。<br/>　　真是不习惯啊……再次意识到自己已经变成一只猫的事实，他仍然没能适应，但是又无可奈何。不情不愿地发出一声很轻的叫声，他一边听着卫宫“这么短的时间究竟跑到哪里去了”的小声嘀咕，一边向着对方所在的方位一瘸一拐地走去。<br/>　　只能寄希望于对方早点达成那个神秘的球体提出的要求了，他想。<br/>　　——然而他没想到的是，接下来还有无数考验正等待着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Lancer，你刚才去哪里了？”踏进房间的一刹那，日光灯被打开了，有些强烈的光线倾泻而下，他不由得本能地眯起双眼。但或许是因为变成了现在的样子，他感觉适应强光的过程明显变短了许多。<br/>　　“是去熟悉环境了吗？”他听见卫宫接着问，“也好，不过你要小心一点，不要再伤到之前受过伤的那条腿哦。”<br/>　　不同于之前和他吵架的时候，白发青年此时的语气相当温柔。不知为何，他竟然觉得有些怀念——然后他甩了甩头，打消了脑中怎么看都不太正常的想法。<br/>　　“对了，你是不是饿了？”然后他听着卫宫一边说着，一边将一个装满某种颗粒状的、闻起来有鱼味的、质感看上去类似饼干的物体的碗放在他面前，“因为养猫的决定太突然了，所以只好先用坂田送的猫粮，如果你不喜欢吃的话，过几天休假了我再去买更适合你的。”<br/>　　白发青年的神情和语气一样柔和，但是这样的柔和却使他不由得打了个冷颤，然后在短暂的时间中被迫认识到一件事：在接下来不知道还有多久的时间里，自己大概只能吃这个，以及口感和味道都和这个差不多的食物了。<br/>　　“怎么不吃，是没有食欲吗？如果吃不下饭的话就难办了啊……”<br/>　　他听出卫宫的声音带着些疑惑，随即有一只手伸到他面前，手心里是几粒从刚才的碗里取出的猫粮——那似乎是某种用以讨好猫咪的做法。<br/>　　救命，谁要吃这个啊，给我正常的人类食物啊——他想要大喊，但是无论如何努力，发出的都只是“喵喵”的叫声。他一边让自己发出听起来像是惊恐的叫声一边往后退。看样子这些行动暂时取得了成功，因为卫宫整个人怔在了原地，不再强行喂他猫粮了。但随即更大的问题出现了：或许是因为本来就没什么体力，再加上刚才极其扰民的大喊大叫带来的消耗，他发现自己竟然感到了一丝饥饿——而这种饥饿感正在将他一步步地往猫粮的方向引回去。<br/>　　身体脱离灵魂的控制是一种奇妙的体验，而这大概就是他现在正在经历的事情：他看着自己——那只有着深蓝色毛皮的小猫走到装着猫粮的碗边，然后低下头，张开嘴，开始吃碗里的猫粮。更奇妙的是他不仅仅只是看着这一连串的动作的发生，就连味觉之类详细的信息似乎也一并传达给了他：猫粮的味道很淡，被嚼碎的时候有鱼肉的味道在口腔里扩散开来……好像，也不是特别让人，啊不，让猫难以接受？他模模糊糊地这样想着，与此同时听见旁边的白发青年松了一口气。<br/>　　库丘林直到现在才开始觉得，能够享用人类的食物是一件多么奢侈的事情。<br/>　　那之后不久他睡着了。第二天早晨他醒的时候卫宫不在，而他身上盖着条小号的毛巾。他看了看墙上的挂钟，指针指向九点半。大概对方是像昨天说的一样，出门买东西了吧。他这么想着，伸了个懒腰，然后跳到地板上。房间的门虚掩着，他尝试用前爪把它扒开，探出半个身子，与此同时从厨房的方向传来的味道让他不由得吸了吸鼻子——那是他所熟悉的、属于人类食物的香气——卫宫正在厨房内忙活着。不知道为什么，他觉得这个场景有些似曾相识。<br/>       “早安，Lancer。”似乎也听见了门被推开的声音，卫宫关好天然气的开关，转过头望向他，然后拿着一碟东西走下阳台，向他的方向走来。随着对方的接近，他从视觉和气味两方面意识到那是被切成小块状的煎鸡胸肉。<br/>       “我查了一些资料，或许你会比较爱吃这个……”还没等对方说完，库丘林已经以他目前最快的速度挪到了碟子前，开始狼吞虎咽那些鸡胸肉。<br/>        “……等等，这就开始吃了吗，看来是真的很喜欢啊……”<br/>        他不知道自己的动作已经成功地使卫宫感到了惊讶，只是埋头品尝着。虽然没有烧烤料的味道，但至少这是目前变成这个样子的他接触过的、最像人类食物的食物了。他这么想着，把碟子里的鸡胸肉吃了个干净。</p><p>　　接下来的一天内，库丘林接连磕磕绊绊地掌握了如何用猫的舌头喝水、假装自己对逗猫棒感兴趣并做出合适的反应，以及如何使用猫砂盆——虽然最后一个他真的并不想掌握，为了反抗甚至还试图拖着伤腿跳上马桶边缘，证明自己可以使用人类的卫生间——结果当然是失败了，然后被担心他掉下去的卫宫迅速提着后颈皮拎了回去。那之后他不情不愿地学会了猫砂盆的用法，并且觉得如果不是宠物猫这种生物天性有些怕水、基本只能用舔舐肉垫的方式来达到“洗手”的目的的话，他大概每天都要把自己的爪子洗上个十几遍才会善罢甘休。不过猫上完卫生间似乎可以理直气壮地不冲水就走掉，这一点他不知道该感到羡慕还是别的什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　两周的时间过得飞快，到了卫宫该带着他去复查的时候。因为那天卫宫刚好加班，所以拆夹板的日期推迟了一天，这不由得让他感到有些沮丧——或许是因为不常见面，还身为人类的时候，他从未觉得卫宫这样忙过：不仅早出晚归，加班也完全没有规律，有时甚至一整天都不回来，只能提前给他留好猫粮再出门，煎鸡胸肉之类的加餐当然也是没有的。只有在值夜班的第二天调休的时候，他才能够在一整个白天都看到卫宫。<br/>　　腿上的夹板最终还是拆了，库丘林的行动变得方便起来，而他也开始利用卫宫的闲暇时间与对方接近，吸引对方的注意力。他用上的方法包括但不限于赖在对方腿上不走，或是在对方对着电脑敲实验报告以及和其他人聊天的时候跳上键盘踩来踩去，在文档和对话框里留下一大串乱码，然而卫宫似乎完全对这些不为所动，甚至罕见地一边露出笑容一边轻轻抚摸他的后颈，说着“Lancer乖，别闹了”之类的话……老实说，即使他的心态已经在这一个月的时间里发生了改变，不再像疑似之前吵架留下的后遗症那样暴躁和抗拒对方，但卫宫现在这样和先前相比仿佛翻转了一百八十度的态度，他果然还是有些不习惯。而且更重要的是，卫宫这家伙似乎根本没能联想到这只猫除了毛色和眼睛颜色之外和他本人的关系，又何谈对他倾诉心底最真实的想法呢。不过话说回来，向宠物倾诉这些好像本来也没有意义可言，那个叫阿赖耶的球到底在搞什么啊……他常常在清醒的时间里这样想，想着想着，就又坠入了梦乡，然后在醒来之后感叹猫在白天的睡眠还真是充分得过分。<br/>　　后来他换了种方法：在房间里寻找自己之前落下的物品，然后把它们叼到或者拖到卫宫面前，试图以这种方式来提醒对方这只猫与他本人的关系。上至T恤下至发环，他尝试过把很多东西送到卫宫面前，但是每次这样做的结果都是遭到卫宫并不严厉的训斥，告诫他那是某个人落在自己家里的东西，不要乱动——至少那家伙没用“别人”来称呼他，也算是一件好事吧，库丘林闷闷地想着。<br/>        在又一次尝试失败之后，库丘林本打算转身离开，却突然感觉自己被一双手带离地面——然后他发现是卫宫把他抱了起来。接着对方把他放在腿上。意外地不想反抗，于是他选了个舒服的姿势，一边心安理得地趴着，一边期待对方可以说些什么有用的话。但这一回卫宫仍然什么都没说，只是像往常一样抚摸他的头和后颈，然后重重地叹了一口气。<br/>       像是忽然想到了什么，他轻轻挣脱开卫宫的手，踩着对方的大腿站起来，用前爪撑上桌面，然后他看见被放在电脑桌上的、自己刚刚连叼带拖运过来的那块手表，以及屏幕尚未熄灭的手机上一段与昵称为“Gae Dearg”的Line账号的聊天记录，内容无非是关于他的下落仍然不明的报告。那个账号属于他的后辈，他当然知道，只是他没有想到对方也一直在试图寻找他。与此同时他想起了另外一件事——那块手表是在他与卫宫确立关系并且搬到这边来住的时候、之前的手表刚好寿终正寝，所以他们难得地一起挑了一块买来做纪念的。<br/>那家伙……应该还没忘记这件事吧？这么明显的提示，他都看不出来吗？<br/>“你到底在哪里呢……”<br/>就在这时，他听见卫宫低声地说着。<br/>这应该算是内心最真实的想法了吧？他焦急地等待了一会儿，但是什么都没有发生，他仍然是那只小小的猫咪，没有变化。<br/>这次就先算了，还是之后再找机会吧。库丘林有些懊恼地想着，从卫宫的腿上跳了下来，走掉了。</p><p>TBC</p><p>tips:把狗送回人间之前（见第二章）阿赖耶其实还对茶的记忆动了亿点手脚（诶）阿赖耶很恶趣味的，怎么可能让茶轻易想起来与狗有关的记忆呢.jpg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tips:把狗送回人间之前（见第二章）阿赖耶其实还对茶的记忆动了亿点手脚（诶）阿赖耶很恶趣味的，怎么可能让茶轻易想起来与狗有关的记忆呢.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>